Las Aventuras (Nada normales) de una sirvienta y Un vampiro
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: "Buenas tardes a todos mi nombre es lucy hertfilia, tengo 21 Años. Soy una sirvienta de la casa Dragneel, la mas importante de la ciudad Blood Mary y acabo de descubrir que mi amo es un vampiro.Ok deberia estar asustada ahora mismo..." Sale corriendo.


**Bueno. u.u hola?**

**Quiero sinceramente disculparme por haber dejado de publicar y borrar todas mis historias, ToT no tengo perdon mis amados lectores (o los que leian u.u) pero eh decidido comenzar de cero. pero no quiere decir que me tarde un milenio en publicar ahora lo hare mas seguido por que tengo mas tiempo owo)/ y acabo de editarlo asi que veran cosas que no vieron antes ;). Disculpenme sinceramente, pero eh vuelto y para continuar lo que deje comenzando de nuevo. jejejeje. Oh y dejen review :3**

**P.D: NO ME MATEN! TToTT) *escondida detras de varias mesas***

**Capítulo I: Mi Nombre es Lucy Heartifilia**

En un hermoso día llegada ya la primavera, época donde las flores comenzaban a nacer después del invierno y los arboles volvía a tener sus hojas en la ciudad de Bloody Mary. Mundialmente conocida por sus hermosos jardines. Por las calles de esta caminaba una joven de por lo menos 20 o 21, de cabellera rubia y ojos color marron dorado. La joven caminaba muy tranquilamente.

- ¡Ah!, espero llegar a tiempo….eso me pasa por quedarme dormida….- se dijo la joven, dando un suspiro resinada y luego recuperando el ánimo- pero no importa Lucy, hoy es el día, tengo que hacer esto si no, no me llamaría Lucy Heartfilia por nada.

-¡señorita! tenga cuidado!- le grito un señor a la distancia que cruzaba en su barco de pesca, ya que la joven estaba muy cerca de este del rio, y sin darse cuenta

-eh?- ella no reacciono a tiempo, ya que termino cayendo al rio, por haber resbalado con una cascara de banana, -ahh...

En el rio estaba la joven toda mojada después del chapuzón que se dio.

-genial, ahora estoy toda mojada...ahhh! porque a mí?!- se dijo la joven, levantándose del rio y comenzando a sacudir su ropa mojada, ya que ella iba vestida de una franela gris, un jean azul, y unas zapatillas blancas, además de que su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.- no debí escuchar a Liz cuando me decía que tenía que encontrar un trabajo, pero bueno a seguir caminando.

Después de terminar de decirse, eso la joven con lagrimas casi en los ojos, esta comenzó a caminar, en dirección de nuevo a su nuevo trabajo, llevando solo una maleta y un bolso color rosa que milagrosamente no se mojaron.

-espero llegar a tiempo, porque creo que me perdí...-se dijo Lucy, para luego mirar, una casa enorme que se veía a la distancia- Por fin!- grito emocionada- al fin llegue, y yo pensando que ya me había perdido.

-después de todo lo que pase pero ahora estoy toda mojada! (T.T)- decía en lagrimitas algo deprimida.

-disculpe?- la llamo una voz amable.

-si?- reacciono Lucy al ver a una señora mayor de por lo menos 62 años. Lucy se sorprendió al verla ya que su cabello era rubio corto hasta el cuello, donde le quedaban ondulados y sus ojos eran color dorado o chocolate, igual a los de Lucy, incluyendo que su piel algo arrugada se parecía a ella.

_"sorprendente esta señora, se parece mucho a mi, pero más vieja..."_- pensó Lucy (o.O)

-jovencita, usted no debería andar mojada por las calles- dijo la señora amablemente

-eh? ah, se refiere a mi?...- Lucy iba a continuar pero la señora la interrumpió

-vi, cuando te caíste al rio, así que me preguntaba si estarías bien?- pregunto la señora dulcemente

-oh, no se preocupe, un poco de agua no me hace daño, jejeje- le respondió Lucy sonriendo- Soy alguien dura de enfermar…Achu!

-oh, ya veo- dijo la señora sonriente, mientras se acercaba a Lucy- pero, venga necesita ponerse otra ropa si no te enfermaras, así que por qué no viene a mi casa esta hay mismo, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-oh….. Gracias...pero, llegare tarde, a mi nuevo trabajo- le dijo Lucy ya que ella no quería ser una molestia en la casa de la señora.

-trabajo? no,no,no una jovencita no debe estar así además de que el trabajo puede esperar, así que vamos?- le dijo la señora sonriente para luego agarrarla de la muñeca y llevarla consigo, en cambio Lucy no hizo resistencia solo la seguía sonriente.

_¨Ok! Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y ya me dirijo a la casa de una señora a cambiarme de ropa que ni conozco que bonita es la vida U(^^)¨_ pensó Lucy.

Después de unos minutos….Ya si algo así como 15 minutos. Lucy y la señora llegaron a una pequeña casa de color blanco mármol, con un balcón de barrotes dorados y algunas masetas de margaritas y orquídeas, que estaba cerca del rio. Lucy vio la casa asombrada pensando en sí que era muy bella, al entrar esta se quedo en la puerta mirándola casa que tenía unos muebles rosados con amarillos, algunos estantes de maderas con cuadros y libros y mesetas de flores como las del frente.

La señora se dirijo a una de las habitaciones y trajo consigo unas ropas.

-Espero que te sirva y hay una toalla para que te seques- le ofreció esta muy sonriente

-Oh, muchas gracias- respondió amablemente tomándolas en manos.

-Cámbiate en esa habitación, te será mejor-

-Ok

Ella escucho lo que le dijo la señora y se cambio en una de las habitaciones que tenía una cama matrimonial, con unas mesitas de noche y un armario. Al ya estar cambiada esta vestía otra ropa. Una falda negra larga, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y las mismas zapatillas blancas que usaba ante, además de que ahora su cabello estaba suelto pero con una cinta blanca delante de este.

-espero que te guste, la verdad es que esa ropa la usaba antes cuando era más joven y ahora mismo dudo que me sirva- dijo la señora en risas entrando a la habitación y viendo como Lucy se miraba en el espejo que tenía el dormitorio.

-Si, muchas gracias, realmente no sé como agradecérselo- le respondió Lucy sonriendo volteándose a verla.

-no te preocupes por eso pequeña- respondió sonriente- ahora ven a tomar una taza de te

Ofreció está saliendo de la habitación seguida por Lucy.

-pero…-

-no, no tienes nada que agradecerme, la verdad es que cuando te vi...no sé cómo decirlo pero me recordaste a mí, en otro tiempo- dijo la señora nostálgica, a lo que Lucy solo la miraba sonriente.-ahí, verdad no me presente me llamo Alice- le dijo la señora sonriente, poniendo en una mesa de caoba unas tazas de color blanco coral y sirviendo te en estas. Verde. Con unas galletas de compañía.

-mucho gusto, señora Alice, yo me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, es un gusto conocerla- dijo Lucy, sentada en la mesa de color blanco

-el mío también Lucy y no me digas señora me hace sentí vieja- le contesto la señora sentándose frente a ella, Lucy solo reía.

- y no tenia porque hacer el té, no es necesario Alice-

-no, no el té es bueno para los resfriado, bebe un poco…- le dijo la mujer, sonriente- Mi marido siempre decía eso

-Pues parecía que tenía toda la razón, jeja- solo dijo ella sonriente, para luego tomar un sorbo del te- ¡sorprendente! ¡Esto está muy rico¡

-Que bien que te haya gustado-

-Por cierto Alice y su esposo?- pregunto con curiosidad, la joven.

-murió hace mucho tiempo- respondió la señora sorprendiendo a Lucy.

-oh, yo lo siento mucho- se disculpo Lucy apenada

-no te preocupes eso fue hace mucho tiempo- respondió sonriendo dulcemente Alice.

-la verdad, es que no esperaba que alguien me ayudara, porque es mi primera vez aquí en la ciudad y no conozco a nadie- le contesto algo apenada Lucy.

-oh, ya veo pero ahora tienes una amiga por cierto dijiste anteriormente que viniste por un trabajo? Debe ser muy importante- le pregunto extrañada la señora.

-No tanto, vengo a trabajar como sirvienta de la mansión Dragneel- le contesto Lucy dando un suspiro

-la mansión Dragneel?- sorprendiéndose Alice - enserio? Nadie casi viene y menos a trabajar en ella

-si, por qué?- pregunto Lucy algo extrañada.

-ven acércate- le dijo Alice haciendo que Lucy se acercara un poco -Hay rumores que dicen que la casa esta maldita.

-Maldita?¡ (o-O)-

-si- aseguro Alice

_¨y yo que le tengo fobia a las cosas malditas que coincidencia¨_ Pensó Lucy riendo leve.

-Pero tal vez solo sean rumores nada que venga de un rumor puede ser verdad-

-segura, escuche que varias jovencitas han desaparecido-

-en serio? (.-.)

-….no… - Respondió Alice en risas

-(o.o) ok….. Pero no tengo elección, por lo que se la casa necesita nuevas empleados o sirvientas ya que el dueño del lugar el señor Dragneel despidió a todas las anteriores

-ya veo, que raro….- decía para sí la señora dudosa

-pero bueno, la verdad necesito el dinero por muchas razones...- dijo añadió Lucy

-Hm….todavía me pregunto qué pasa en esa casa….- seguí diciendo para sí Alice.

- Etto…Alice…. realmente se lo agradezco, pero tengo que irme ya sabe?...- dijo esta levantándose para salir de la casa.

-espera, jovencita...- iba a llamarla la señora que seguía todavía sentada

-no se preocupe y si se refiere a la ropa mojada, podría por favor guardármela después vendré por ella?- le pregunto Lucy a la señora mientras buscaba su maleta y su bolso que estaban en la otra habitación. Regresando ya con estos.

-está bien, pequeña, espero que te vaya bien- le dijo ahora la señora sonriente

-muchas gracias por todo señor- Digo Alice! - dijo Lucy riendo leve tomando su maleta- nos vemos!

Grito está saliendo corriendo de la casa de Alice, mientras esta solo la veía irse a la distancia.

-Digo lo mismo Eve, cuantos años ah pasado desde que te fuiste….- dijo en un pequeño susurro con un leve sonrisa- me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que todas las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes….-


End file.
